Naruto of the Whirlpool: Rewrite
by wacko12
Summary: Inspired by Naruto: Heir to the Whirlpool. The Whirlpool is a strong nation, with a strong ninja village. His family takes Naruto to his new home five years after the Kyuubi Attack. Now come and see, as Naruto Uzumaki becomes the leader of the strongest nation and even more powerful then even the Sage of the Six Paths. NaruHina, Civilian Council, Danzo Bashing, Minor Sakura Ino Bas
1. Arrival of the Uzumaki

**This was inspired by the story Heir of the Whirlpool by Lord Rahi Master of D'Hara. Enjoy and Review! Furthermore it is a rewrite of my first attempt of the story. Also I have a new challenge that is related to an alive Kushina. Its called "Wrath of the Caring Mother" check it out on my profile page.**

A few miles away from Konoha, also known as the Leaf Village, a large army of Samurais could be seen heading towards the village, walking on the main road without a worry in the world. Through the forest jumping from tree to tree was a large number of ninjas of Uzushio, armed to the teeth for a battle. They all bear the crest of the Whirlpool nation and served the founding ninja clan of both the nation and the village that resided within it: The Uzumaki Clan. They were a strong nation, equal to that of the five Great Countries and their villages. The clan were the cousins of the Senju Clan and Uchiha clan since being founded by the first Uzumaki, Rekishi Uzumaki, the third child of the Sage of the Six Paths. The samurai wore specially design armor with Uzumaki seals, protecting them from almost all ninjutsu. The ninja with them were a special division of the Uzushio's ANBU, called the Eiryu

In the center of the army was a carriage that carried none other then the Whirlpool Daimyo Toshiue Uzumaki and the former Sandaime Uzukage. He was a man in his early to mid sixties and thanks to his clan's longevity looked younger then he really was. He had a grey beard that went down to his neck and short grey/red hair. Walking alongside the carriage was a tall man, who was perhaps in his late twenties. He wore light red armor over a long black coat and had a katana strapped to his waist. His spiky red hair went down to his neck and his blue eyes were very intimidating. He was the oldest son of Toshiue Uzumaki, Hison Uzumaki also known as the Soragami (Sky God) and the Yondaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure as well as the current head of the Uzumaki Clan. The nodachi he wielded was called Yoshimichi (Righteous Path) one of the swords forged by Rekishi. Both men had a look of absolute anger on their faces, than Toshiue turned to look at his son. "Hison take some of our men and go ahead of the army, inform the guards of our arrival."

Hison nodded and went ahead, with several ninjas following in pursuit. Toshiue looked behind him at another carriage that was being carried as well. In there was a young woman, who appeared to be in her earlier thirties or so. She had long red hair that went down to her knees, deep blue eyes and smooth skin. She wore a blue kimono that had dark blue lines across it that looked like waves. The woman's eyes were hardened, set directly on Konoha with only one thought in mind, 'Naruto'

Back in Konoha the village remained unaware of the approaching force that was heading towards them. It had been three years since the Kyuubi's attack and the death of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, who gave his life to seal the demon into his newborn son Naruto. It had also been three years when Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's wife and Naruto's mother died as well.

'Naruto' Hiruzen, reinstated Sandaime Hokage, thought to himself as he looked out the window of his office thinking that he should've been the one to have done the sealing. When word got out that Naruto was the new jinchuuriki, there were immediate calls for his death by many. And from some, the more militaristic kind, wanted to use him as a weapon. Hiruzen sighed as he wondered what Minato would be thinking now, how his son who should be treated like a hero, was instead treated like a plague. True he himself had tried his best to take care of Naruto in honor of his successor since he knew that Naruto was not the Kyuubi. But with his duties as Hokage it was not so easy a task especially when trying to keep the Civilian Council, Fugaku Uchiha and the Elders away from Naruto.

Suddenly a cat mask wearing ANBU appeared before Hiruzen's desk, bringing him out of his thoughts. The ANBU was a woman if the long purple hair gave any indication. "Hokage-sama news from the northern guards!" The ANBU reported.

Getting serious Hiruzen turned around with a hard look on his face. "What has happened?" He said with the voice of a hardened veteran.

"A small group, about three squads, of Uzu ANBU have appeared at the gate. They're being led by the Uzukage Hison Uzumaki and demand an audience with you." The cat ANBU replied.

Hiruzen paled at the name. He had met Hison a long time ago, during the 3rd Shinobi World War when Konoha and Uzushio were doing a joint operation against a large force of Iwa-nins that were threatening to attack the Fire Country from the rear, a risky strategy but an unexpected one. It would've indeed caught Konoha off guard. However when everyone was getting ready for a harsh battle, it was Hison who took the Iwa force all on his own. He had three elements: Water, Lightning and Wind in that order. He was probably the second person in history who could control the water in the air, second only to Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage. And if that didn't shock you, Hison possessed not one, but two Kekkei Genkai. Now this may seem odd to some since the Uzumaki clan is skilled on Fuinjutsu and had a chakra kekkei genkai, which was large chakra reserves and healing abilities, there was now and then an Uzumaki who was born with a sub-element. His Kekkei Genkai were Storm Release and Ice Release, thus earning him the name Soragami (Sky God), since he could almost control the weather. He took the position of Uzukage before Minato took the Hokage seat and he proved his skills when he managed to defeat the Yellow Flash in a friendly spar, which Hiruzen bared witness too.

Another concern was why were they coming here now? The Whirlpool Country had cut all ties with Konoha since Kushina's death three years ago. Perhaps they were finally coming for Naruto, since with Hison as Uzukage and Kushina dead, Naruto would be next in line for the throne as the Whirlpool Daimyo. However that would bring up complications in Konoha, with what Danzo and his former teammates wanting Naruto to remain in Konoha because of the Kyuubi and in order to gain both the civilian and shinobi's support they would reveal Naruto's father. And with how loved Minato was, Hiruzen had a good idea that the people of Konoha would fight for the Yondaime's son. But right now the old Hokage had to deal with the current situation. Turning back to the ANBU he said, "Are there any ANBU at the gate with them?"

The cat ANBU nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama, Dog is there right now, trying to calm the guards and the Uzu-nins down."

Hiruzen nodded. Dog, or Kakashi Hatake, was a good friend with the Uzumaki clan, due to his relationship with his sensei and his wife. "Very well I want you, Dog and a squad of ANBU to escort them here ASAP. Understood?"

The ANBU nodded and disappeared leaving Hiruzen to his thoughts about the current situation. Finally after a few minutes to think he said to no one, "Weasel"

Soon another ANBU, male and younger with black hair tied at the back into a ponytail appeared. The weasel mask he wore hid his face but you could tell he was a serious ninja. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

Without stopping Hiruzen said, "I want you to find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to my clan compound for the time being, is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Weasel said before disappearing as well.

Hiruzen sighed as he leaned in his chair. "I'm getting to old for this crap."

**With Weasel (AKA Itachi Uchiha)**

After leaving the Hokage Mansion, Itachi dashed through the roofs of Konoha, searching for the blond jinchuuriki. His first destination would be to head towards the orphanage that the boy stayed at, but he knew that the matron of the place would frequently throw Naruto out into the street so chances of him being there were slim. Nonetheless Itachi made a shadow clone to check the orphanage while he continued his search throughout the village.

The best way, Itachi figured, was to look for any large crowds of people. Usually Naruto's presence caused people to become angry since they mistook him as the Kyuubi in human form, thus form large mobs to chase him. So the young Uchiha spent the last few minutes searching for any signs of suspicious activities when he suddenly saw several blurs passing by him, so fast that not even his sharingan could keep up with their movements. Still he managed to figure out what direction they were heading towards and so followed them.

After a minute or so Itachi lost sight of them and suddenly heard screaming from a nearby alley along with blades hitting flesh. He stopped his running to go and investigate when he once again saw the blurs leaving from the alleyway, heading straight towards the mansion. This time his sharingan noticed that two of the blurs were carrying something or someone. They were both kids, no more then three, one was a boy with blond spiky hair with tan skin. The other was a girl with pale milky skin and blue hair shaped into a hime style. Itachi soon recognized who they were. 'Shit' he thought to himself as he made off after them.

**Hokage Mansion, Council Room**

It didn't take that long for Hiruzen to send out word to the council, both shinobi, civilian and elders, to arrive for an emergency meeting, stating that lateness was not an option.

Many of them were shocked to see the Daimyo of Whirlpool along with his son and a woman whose face was covered by a veil. Several Uzu Eiryu ANBU who had their arms behind their backs guarded them. Like all ANBU in any village, these ninjas wore masks to cover their faces thus hiding their identity. However these ANBU wore plain black masks with kanji symbols on them in red. Along with that they wore light black chest armor, metal guards and leg guards. Underneath all that was dark blue clothing, including a hood and black gloves. Strapped to their backs were swords, mostly ninjato. Also strapped around their left sleeve was a symbol of Uzushiogakure. And finally around their necks was a necklace with six red magatama, symbolizing the Rikudou Sennin, the father of founder of the Uzumaki Clan. The way they stood behind the three people silently was unnerving even for the clan heads. But a few asked why the Fire Daimyo allowed his counterpart to bring such a large force with him into his country…until they saw the sign paper from the Fire Daimyo, granting Toshiue to enter his lands for whatever reasons he had.

Deciding to cut the tension that was growing in the air, Hiruzen made a noise with his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now before we start this meeting I would like to welcome Toshiue-sama, Hison-sama and…?" Hiruzen gestured to the woman sitting besides the Daimyo.

Toshiue Uzumaki sent a silent glare towards the old Hokage, a glare capable of making the God of Shinobi flinch a little. "This woman is the reason why we're here. That along with the fact we were apparently lied to about a certain event that happened three years ago."

This made everyone look at each other, trying to figure out what happened three years ago. The only thing that came to mind was when the Kyuubi attacked, causing many deaths such as the Yondaime Hokage.

Hiruzen was starting to wonder if they really did find out about Naruto. He along with the Clan Heads and other top jonins could practically sense the malice coming off the Daimyo, his son and the mysterious woman. "I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about."

The moment he finished that sentence five more Uzu ANBU appeared on the other side of the council table, kneeling before their Kage and Daimyo. The one at the front, a male by his voice, with the kanji of 'Ghost' said, "Toshiue-sama, Uzukage-sama, Uzumaki-sama, we found him." With the last part the ANBU on his left step forward, revealing that he had something or someone in his arms and that someone was…

"Naruto-kun!" The veiled woman shouted as she dashed forward, her mask falling off as she ran towards said blonde, who was currently unconscious, allowing everyone to see her fair skin, blue eyes and long red hair. The face made everyone who recognized it gasp, for it was none other then Kushina Uzumaki, wife of Minato Namikaze, daughter of Toshiue Uzumaki and to a few who knew, the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. A few of the clan heads performed a seal, muttering, "Kai" to try and see if it was a genjutsu, which it wasn't. However the woman was blind to the rest of the world as she cradled her three-year old son close to her, crying with tears of joy of finally being reunited with him.

Hiruzen was the first to regain his bearings when Weasel appeared beside him. "Forgive me Hokage-sama but I wasn't able to move…fast…enough…" He said before eyes widening behind his mask at the sight of Kushina, his mother's dearest friend, alive and well.

Noticing the shock on the young ANBU's face, Hiruzen made a hand gesture, a sign for him to leave and that it was okay. Once Weasel was gone Hiruzen turned towards the Daimyo, with a suspicious glare on his ancient face. "Toshiue-sama, is there a reason why your daughter, who was reported to have been dead after the attack of the Kyuubi, is here right now?"

The only answer he got back was glares from the Uzumaki family, along with their ANBU combined with a combination of killing intent that made many of the civilians pass out, a lot of the clan heads to shiver and the ANBU who were hiding in the council room appeared, their lack of breathing making it hard for them to stay concealed.

Naruto, who was still being held by his mother, began to whimper lightly at so much killing intent and subconsciously buried his head deeper into Kushina's chest. Noticing this Kushina stopped glaring at the Hokage along with the others. She then realized that her son's face was covered in bruises with some healing and his clothing had holes in them. Standing up straight and imposing she said. "Hiruzen I'm taking my son to the hospital so his wounds can be treated. I'm sure my father and brother can fill you in with the details. After that _we are_ taking him home, his true home!" She said the 'we are' with such strength that it left no room for doubt that she would use force to take her son out of the village.

Hiruzen could only nod, not wanting to do anything that might invoke the wrath of the Whirlpool and the Fire Daimyo. But before Kushina could leave with some ANBU guards, the one designated Ghost turned towards Hiashi. "Hiashi Hyuuga I presume?" Said man nodded. "We feel like you should know that along with Naruto-sama who was being beaten by a mob, that we dealt with" A cold shiver went up all of the Konoha people's spines. "We also discovered that a girl, that we have learned is your daughter Hinata Hyuuga, was also smacked to the side, earning a concussion, when she tried to help Naruto-sama."

"What?" Hiashi roared in anger. Despite his strict and emotionless outer appearance, Hiashi cared deeply for his wife and daughters and the mere thought that one of them was hurt so badly angered him, especially after the loss of his brother a few months ago due to an incident when Kumo tried to kidnapped Hinata, thus causing Hizashi's death and his son, Neji to hate the Main branch. He looked at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I ask permission to inform my wife of what has happened to Hinata."

Hiruzen nodded and everyone watched as Hiashi left the council room, soon followed by his two Hyuuga bodyguards. Then Kushina, along with half of the Uzu ANBU, carrying a still asleep Naruto, left soon after, leaving Toshiue and Hison to deal with the council, not that they mind however.

"Now" Toshiue said as he sat back down, followed by his son. "As Hiruzen asked, you're all probably wondering how my daughter is still alive." The Clan Heads nodded. "I will tell you to the best of my abilities since Kushina is the only one to recall what happened. She said that while Minato had taken their son, Naruto, to use to seal Kyuubi during its rampage. However a few hours later, a doctor, whose name she didn't know, came in with her son's corpse." There were a few gasps here and there, and the Hokage's eyes widened. "Her grief of losing both her son and husband in one night, combined with the emotional and physical drain she went through during birth put her into a state of depression that she left the village without a second thought."

"But how can this be? When I arrived to the sealing area at least an hour after the sealing was done, I found the body of both Minato _and _Kushina there along with Naruto who was just infant."

Toshiue glared at the Hokage. "Well then it is clear that someone wanted Kushina out of the way so Naruto could remain in the village." He said as he glared at Danzo, with only his son and the Hokage catching the sudden glance. "Anyway it matter not, we have come here for Naruto and once he has recovered we shall be heading back towards Whirlpool, no discussions."

This time Danzo stood up, an annoyed look on his face. "I'm afraid that isn't possible, we cannot allow you to take young Naruto."

Having heard enough of this conversation over the 'demon brat' one civilian council member spoke up. "Excuse me but why would we want to have the de- I mean child here anyway? He clearly isn't liked here so why keep him?" He said in a manner that hid his disgust of the child for nothing more than holding the Kyuubi.

Danzo smirked, now playing his trump card. "As I'm sure you all have noticed Naruto is the son of both Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, thus making him the son of a Hokage."

All the civilians rose up and roared in denial. The Clan Heads just sighed, knowing this was to come, since they already knew that Minato and Kushina were married.

"ENOUGH!" Hison yelled, nearly shaking the room and causing all talking to cease. "It matters not if he is the son of one of your Hokages. He is an Uzumaki and the rightful heir to the throne of the Whirlpool Nation seeing how Kushina-neechan will take the throne after my father and thus Naruto will follow after since I have taken the position of Uzukage and thus cannot become Daimyo. Furthermore his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is now his rightful guardian and thus is allowed to take him out of this village…unless you wish to bring forth the wrath of both the Whirlpool Nation and Uzushiogakure."

That made everyone thinks carefully of their next words. True they were known as one of the greatest shinobi village, but that was because their village was founded by Hashirama Senju, the strongest man of his time and perhaps even now. But the creation of the village was thanks to the Uzumaki clan, who helped the Fire Country fund the creation of Konoha. Furthermore in reality, Uzushio had much more military power due to the Uzumaki Clan's powers and seals, along with them being of descendants of the Rikudou Sennin. And backing them up were other powerful clans that were part of the village.

Danzo was about to make a remark about the Fire Daimyo but Toshiue tossed Hiruzen a scroll, which had said Daimyo's signature on it. "I've already discussed with my good old friend the Fire Daimyo. He was appalled that a member of our clan was being treated so badly and unjust for three years and that we were lied to about his survival. He has given us permission to move our forces through his lands and we will do so if you refuse to give us Naruto-kun."

That pretty much stopped any attempts of changing their minds at this point. Even Danzo knew that it would be foolish to go up both the forces of Whirlpool and their own Fire Daimyo, despite his anger of losing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Once Toshiue saw no one else was going to speak he continued. "In my mind this village deserves to rot for the betrayal that it has done to my family. However that would be unfair to my daughter who, despite being lied to, still has many dear friends in this village fore who she cares for. So for hers and Minato-kun's sake, I am willing to reopen trading with both Konoha and the Fire Country…under some circumstances."

Everyone let out air that they didn't even know that they were holding. There was still hope for them after all. "Yes I think that would be nice. Though I admit that we had no idea that Kushina-chan was even alive, which I assure you the people responsible will be looked for, I am glad that Konoha and Uzushio can work out a deal and reconnect our lost bonds. That and I will be glad that Naruto-kun has family to take care of him to atone for my failure of taking care of him. I assume that you wish to discuss opening trade later?" Hiruzen asked.

Toshiue and Hison nodded. "Yes I would like to go and check on my daughter and my grandson at the hospital, just to make sure they got there okay. Good day." And with that the Whirlpool Daimyo, the Uzukage and the ANBU all walked out of the council room, making the atmosphere in there less tense then it was at the beginning.

**Okay so there we go! What do you think of this new version? The reunion between Mother and son will take place next chapter. And love will begin to blossom next chapter too! Review!**

**Translations:**

**Eiryu (Shadow Dragon)**


	2. Reunion of the Uzumaki Family

**Now then time for some heartwarming mother and son reunion, along with some other mushy elements too. Enjoy and Review! Warning: You're going to cry! And don't forget my challenges on my profile! If you're interested then send me a message!**

**Konoha's Hospital**

At first Kushina used speed that would make onlookers believe she was using her husband's Hiraishin, and you would too if you were a mother who was just reunited with her three-year old son who was wounded all over his body and barely had any nutrition in him. Also did I forget to mention that a mother is not the best person to anger, especially if she's an Uzumaki and especially if you anger her by insulting her child? Because that's what happened when Kushina arrive to the hospital, the receptionist, upon recognizing Naruto, snapped at her, saying that they do not treat demons. It took almost all of Kushina's escorts to restrain the Whirlpool Princes from brutally mutilating the foolish woman, while Ghost convinced her in a more calmer, yet intimidating, way of getting them a room…along with the fact that the receptionist would be facing the wrath of the Whirlpool Nation for yelling at it's princess and her son.

So now after several and may I see painful arguments between Kushina and some of the hospital staff, which left the latter in need of medical attention themselves, we find ourselves in one of the hospital rooms with Kushina Uzumaki sitting besides her sleeping son. The Uzu ANBU were outside the room, guarding the door, the window and the rooftop in order to make sure that nothing could reach the princess or her son. In the room next to them, Hinata Hyuuga was resting in, recovering from her injuries she sustained from trying to help Naruto. Two Hyuuga guards were covering the door along with an Uzu ANBU. Kushina had insisted that she at least make sure that the girl that helped her son was okay and would also later like to meet with Hiashi.

However right now Kushina's thoughts were on her son, who was still asleep, letting out soft, quite sounds as he rested. Now that she got a better look at him, she could tell that Naruto was an exact replica of his father, Minato Namikaze. From the tan skin to the blue eyes and the spiky blonde hair, Naruto was like a mini-version of Kushina's late husband, minus the whiskers of course. It just made Kushina's heart break even more that she had left her son, her little baby boy alone here in Konoha, for three years while she didn't even bother to confront the Hokage all those years ago if her son was really dead. Moving slowly and gently she rubbed her son's cheek, hoping to get rid of the dry tears that Naruto had formed when he was being beaten.

However this simple interaction caused Naruto to stir, his eyelids tightening at the contact of something rubbing against his skin. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing that came into sight was a beautiful older woman with blue eyes, fair skin and long red hair. But her eyes looked sad as she looked at him, like she was in some kind of pain, not physical pain but emotional pain.

Suddenly Naruto jerked back in fear, the memory of the mob coming back to him now as he was now scared that this woman meant to harm him. This just seemed to make the beautiful redhead more concern as Naruto edged away from her, his eyes wide with panic in them.

Kushina could see the fear in her son's eyes, but it was natural for him to be worried of where he is after just waking up from a terrible attack. So slowly Kushina leaned towards her son, speaking in a soft voice. "Its okay Naruto-kun. I'm not going to hurt you." She said kindly as she tried to hug the scared child.

Her voice was very soothing, Naruto noticed as he listened, and the kindness in it almost made him believe her. But he had been subjugated too much cruelty that he was unsure if he could trust this woman. So he weakly said, "Y-you're not going to hurt me?" He squeaked.

Kushina shook her head slowly, her arms still out towards her son. "Never, I would never ever hurt you Naruto-kun. You mean everything to me, my Soichi…"

Naruto's heart stopped at the last word. This woman, this stranger, had just called him her son. He thought he had misheard her but something was telling him that she said what he heard her said. "M-mommy?" He said softly, his voice full of fear and hope.

Kushina could only nod, a smile on her face and tears of joy running down on her cheeks when Naruto finally embraced her, burying his face into her chest, letting out his own sobs of joy as Kushina wrapped her arms around his tiny form. For a moment the room was quiet with the exception of the mother and son's sobbing of finally being reunited after so long. As they hugged Kushina kept whispering, "I'm sorry Soichi, I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm so sorry…" She said between sobs. The honesty and regret in her voice made Naruto truly believe that she never meant to leave him, and that just made him cry louder as he tightened his grip on her kimono. The reunion last for a few more minutes, both people in complete happiness that not a single author could describe in a lifetime.

Once both had calmed down Naruto, while still buried in his mother's hug, looked up at Kushina shyly. "A-are you really here to stay?" He asked in a tiny voice.

Kushina could only nod, a soft smile on her face as she kissed her son's head. "Yes, yes I'm here now and I won't ever leave you. I'm going to take you home with me so you can meet the rest of your family. Won't that be nice?"

Naruto nodded slowly, half listening to his mother and half being content of being in her warm embrace. A family, for as long he could remember he always wanted a family, people that would always be with him and loved him. And now he had a mom who loved her so much that it hurt. He was in complete and utter bliss.

They had no idea how longed they stayed like that until they heard the door opening. Stepping inside were Toshiue and Hison. The Daimyo smiled at the sight of mother and son reuniting and felt a little bad about ruining their moment. But he still spoke, "I see that you're awake Naruto-kun." Toshiue said softly as he and Hison walked towards them.

Naruto, feeling shy, dig in deeper into his mother, not knowing who these two were. Noticing Naruto's wariness Kushina smiled softly at her son. "Soichi" Gaining her son's attention. "These are your jiji and uncle. Don't you want to say hi?"

Naruto looked up at his mother for a moment and then back at the two men. He looked at Toshiue who was the closes. "Jiji?" He whispered.

Toshiue nodded with a soft smile on his face. "Indeed I am Naruto-kun. My name is Toshiue Uzumaki and it's nice to see you." Then he had to stop what he was going to say next when Naruto got out of his mom's grip and nearly tackled Toshiue with a hug.

Sniffling a little into his kimono Naruto murmured, "Toshiue-jiji…" As he tightened his grip on his grandfather's kimono while Toshiue just smiled softly and rubbed his grandson's back. Hison rustled his nephew's spiky hair affectionately.

Naruto smiled at the fact that he was now surrounded by family when he spotted something coming out of the ground, causing the Naruto to yelp in shock. After hearing his cry the three adults spun around. In front of them was a regular size man wearing a black cloak with a hood covering his face, but you could tell he had black skin. The man took off his hood, revealing his white eyes and soon got to his knees before the family. "Toshiue-sama, forgive my intrusion but I bring news about the council and Konoha." The man said with a monotone voice.

Toshiue nodded before looking back at Naruto, who was being calmed down by his mother. "You have nothing to fear Naruto-kun this man is a longtime friend of our clan. His name is Yujin and he was the one who informed us about your survival." He said with a smile.

Its true, Yujin had served the Uzumaki clan since the clan's founding. The reason was because the the Rikudou Sennin, Zaidan, gave him life. However after his creator's passing, Yujin fell under the command of Rekishi Uzumaki, serving the clan for generations. And thanks to his molecular manipulation, Yujin has served well as a spy, assassin and scout for the clan, the village and the nation. Thanks to his control over molecules, he could switch his organs with new material so that they wouldn't decay or cease working.

Naruto looked at his grandfather, then at Yujin and finally at his mother, who gave him a reassuring nod. Naruto turned back at Yujin and wave his hand shyly. In response Yujin did a bow towards the young Uzumaki. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto-sama. But back to the subject at hand I bring news of what I heard the Konoha council spoke of…as well as other information that I've discovered."

Toshiue nodded and once Kushina had managed to reassure Naruto that she would be right outside the room did the three older Uzumaki and Yujin left to discuss what Yujin had found out. Once they were outside and all four of them were out of listening length Yujin began reporting what he had discovered. "I shall first begin with the conditions that Toshiue-sama gave to the council." Yujin said as he pulled out a scroll. "They agreed to fire the matron of the orphanage that Naruto-sama was at, as well as bring her before Kushina-sama for…interrogation." He shuddered at the last part, almost feeling sorry for the matron who was going to receive Kushina's wrath. Then he continued, "The council has agreed to remove your clan's symbols from their flak jackets to show that they failed to keep the bonds between Konoha and Uzushio due to their abuse to Naruto-sama. And speaking of clan, after getting the report that Tsunade-sama and her assistant Shizune-san, have moved to the Whirlpool Capital, all belongings including money of the Senju clan shall be taken from the Hokage vault and the Senju compound shall be taken back to Whirlpool with us."

Its true, Tsunade, the only known remaining Senju as well as the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, had left Konoha a long time ago after the death of her younger brother and lover, taking her lover's niece with her. Three years ago Tsunade was given a letter from Toshiue that she was welcomed to stay with them in Whirlpool since she was family. This helped Tsunade out of her depression and alcoholic state as she realized that she still had family out there. Since then she has been serving as either the personal medic of Toshiue's family or running the hospital at Uzushio, having finally created her idea for a medic-nin program. Currently she, along with Toshiue's wife, Amai Uzumaki, mother of Hison and Kushina Uzumaki and grandmother of Naruto and Karin Uzumaki, the latter being Hison's daughter (A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming), Tsuande's assistant Shizune were staying at the Fire Daimyo's palace. The reason is despite feeling ill for sometime, Amai was relentless in her desire to come to the Fire Nation to see her grandson and if she had too, raze Konoha to the ground. True a mother's wrath is one to be feared, but a grandmother's wrath is even greater, especially if they learn the abuse that their grandchild had.

"What about the seals around the walls? Have they agreed to let us take them down since they were set up by our clan?" Hison asked.

"That's where they were less then cooperative to agree." Yujin said. "Since the seals serve as a defense against invaders they would rather have an alternative agreement then just removing the seals."

Toshiue rubbed his chin as he turned towards his children. "I suppose we could agree to remake the seals into a detection barrier rather then a repelling barrier." Toshiue said.

Kushina nodded in agreement while Hison just shrugged his shoulders. "As long as we show what dicks these people were, I don't really care."

Suddenly an Uzu ANBU appeared before all four of them. "Forgive my interruption but Naruto-sama is asking to see you Kushina-sama. He's feeling worried that you might have forgotten about him."

Kushina nodded and began heading back towards the room her son was staying in. Before she went in she turned around to Yujin and asked, "Were you able to find the people that I requested for?"

Yujin nodded. "Yes Kushina-sama I have located Mikoto Uchiha, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, your other teammate Hitomi Hyuuga, your friend Mebuki Haruno, and your students Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi. Everyone besides Yugao and most likely Mikoto and Hitomi through their husbands will have known of your arrival. If you wish I shall invite them over for them to see you."

Kushina nodded. "Thank you. I think I'll meet with them tomorrow but if they want to see me now then they can." And with that she went back inside the room where she saw her son hiding underneath the bed sheets, only the top of his head visible. His eyes were scanning the whole entire room nervously but when they landed on Kushina they seemed to calm down. "Mommy?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

Kushina nodded with a soft smile before making her way over to her son's side. "Did you miss me Soichi?" She asked in a soft tone.

Naruto nodded before putting his hands, which Kushina took as she pulled Naruto into an embrace. "I just wanted to spend more time with you mommy." Naruto said as he snuggled into Kushina's chest before closing his eyes, tired after today's events. Kushina didn't say anything, just rubbed her son's back gently while the room remained in silent bliss.

**A Week Later**

The week had gone by and the people of Konoha could only say that it was…interesting. After reassuring her son for perhaps the thousandth time that he would be coming home with her, Kushina set out to punish those responsible for her son's terrible life. She first started with the matron of the orphanage that Naruto had stayed in. The damage that was done to the older woman were so bad that it was most likely that her body would never be able to function properly again. Several men, citizens and shinobi, who had abused Naruto would not only be able to sit properly for months but most likely couldn't even be considered men anymore due to the loss of…their package. Then came the storeowners who either didn't sell Naruto anything or overcharged him for rotten food. Their stores were burned down and they were left on the ground brutally beaten that during the whole ride to the hospital they were crying out in pain.

Naturally many people, mostly civilians and a few of the ignorant shinobi, had demanded that something be done about these attacks. But there was nothing that the Hokage could do for several reasons. The first was that Kushina was in her full right to punish these people due to the torment that her son had been given. The second was that she was royalty and arresting the princess of the Whirlpool Nation could have several repercussions and the last part was that no one had the courage to stand up to an angry mother, especially an angry Uzumaki mother.

Speaking of which, an announcement was made the day after Toshiue and his family arrived about Naruto's true status. This had multiple reactions from the populace of Konoha. One was that many felt ashamed and stupid for not only breaking their Yondaime's dying wish but not noticing the resemblance between father and son. There was a small bunch that tried to deny that the demon boy was the son of their greatest hero and the princess of the Whirlpool Nation…but this group decreased drastically after some…'persuasion' from Kushina.

Kushina wasn't violent to everyone that she met. In fact she was quite literally tackled by her good friends Mikoto, Hitomi, Mebuki and then her three students. Kushina had been very surprise that her three kunoichis students had progressed so far in these past three years. Anko and Kurenai were both chunin with the former coming close to tokebetsu jonin in working in the Torture and Interrogation department while Kurenai was going to become an Academy Instructor and was the personal caretaker of Hinata Hyuuga. Yugao had already become jonin and was now an ANBU working under Hiruzen. She was also currently dating Hayate Gekko, something that Kushina had seen coming since she would always see Yugao doing sweet things like trying to cure his cough.

**Current Time, Hokage's Office**

Currently Toshiue and his son Hison were working out the last bit of the new treaty with Hiruzen. Of course before that the two Uzumaki had a good laugh when they mentioned about using Shadow Clones for paperwork. Hiruzen was repeatedly slamming his face on his desk for not realizing that, it seems that the third man to be called the God of Shinobi had never been able to find away to defeat a Kage's greatest enemy. Of course once that was done they could finally finalize the treaty by signing it…

…When suddenly there was a huge explosion from the northern gate. The three people immediately stood up just as a Konoha and Uzushio ANBU appeared. "Hokage-sama!" "Toshiue-sama! Hison-sama!"

"What happened?" Hiruzen asked his ANBU.

"A woman arrived at the gate and without a word to the gate guards and then literally knocked down the steel gates. She is currently going on a rampage within Konoha. Anyone that tries to stop her is brutally knocked to the side. But we managed to spot Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san accompanying her."

The moment he finished that sentence Toshiue let out a loud, exasperated sigh while Hison was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Even the Uzushio ANBU let out a nervous chuckle. Realizing that all eyes were on them Toshiue sighed again and said, "It seems that Amai-chan lost patience and decided to come to Konoha herself."

With that sentence Hiruzen paled considerably. He was well aware of the Uzumaki infamous anger and Amai Uzumaki probably was the most notable member of her clan that possessed it. When she went on one of her rampage there are a few to almost no one who can stop her. It was at this moment that he was glad that he now learned the secret to defeating paperwork because he was sure that whatever damage that Toshiue's wife was about to cause would come back and hit him hard. "Toshiue-sama since this is your wife could you…"

The Hokage hadn't to complete that sentence because Toshiue, Hison and the Uzushio ANBU had already departed in a wind shunshin.

**Konoha Hospital**

'Guess Mom got tired of waiting.' Kushina thought when she heard the explosion and people yelling. However her focus went back towards her son who was conversing with a Hyuuga around the same age who was desperately trying to remain awake. Hinata was still in her hospital bed since her injuries were severe and she did not possess the healing powers of the Uzumaki and the Kyuubi. With them were Hinata's parents, Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuuga along with a baby Hanabi who was fast asleep in Hitomi's arms.

Ever since finding out that Hinata tried to save him from the mob, Naruto had been constantly asking to see her and thank her for being one of the few people to help him, besides Teuchi and Ayame, both preparing to leave Konoha and come to Uzushio since Hison gave them the offer of departing Konoha with them. It was a way of thanking them for being one of the few people that cared for Naruto. Of course they were glad to be given the offer and were starting to become sick and tired of the abuse that the young blond head had been getting over the years. Besides that Naruto seemed to be getting along with Hinata, though he was still confused of why she was so red. 'Oh when Mom learns of this she's going to start playing matchmaker.' Kushina thought, knowing that her mother was infamous for her matchmaking skills, that and she would spoil both Naruto and Karin rotten since they were her grandkids.

And just on cue there was loud noises outside the door, getting higher and higher. Kushina recognized them as her mother's and the two Hyuuga guards and she decided to head out there before the guard received any unnecessary injuries. As she reached the door she finally her father's voice came into play and with that the shouting died down greatly. Then Kushina opened the door and the first person to enter her and Naruto's view was Amai Uzumaki, Kushina's mother and Naruto's grandmother. She was almost like an older version of Kushina, with long dark red hair. Like Toshiue she had a few wrinkles but only a few for people to think she was younger then her actual age. Her eyes were blue and she wore a blue kimono with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on it. She also had blue earrings dangling from her ears as well.

"Kushina! There you are!" Amai said turning her attention from her husband. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kushina just sighed at her mother's energetic personality. 'Of course I guess I'm not one to talk.' She thought to herself before looking down at her son, who was still looking at Amai with a curious face. "Ne, Soichi this is your baa-chan."

The word 'baa-chan' woke up Naruto and he suddenly sprinted towards Amai, tackling her with such force that he could've brought her down if it were not for their difference in size. "Baa-chan!" He squealed with delight of having met another family member.

Amai smiled at her grandson as she lifted Naruto up to eye level. "So this is my little grandson? Oh and those whiskers marks make you look so cute and cuddly I just want to hug you!" She squealed as she pulled Naruto into a happy embracing hug, allowing her grandson to wrap his arms around her neck.

The rest of the family smiled at this before Kushina noticed someone was missing. "Eh Ka-san, where is Tsunade-sensei?" Kushina asked.

Amai looked up at her daughter and blinked, realizing said woman wasn't around. "Oh, I didn't notice she had left. I was in such a hurry to meet Naruto-kun that I wasn't aware of my surrounding."

Everyone just sweat dropped at the response. 'She never changes.' Toshiue thought as he looked at his wife. Then he spoke, "Anyway we've just finished with the treaty and once Tsunade and my men have collected all of the Senju and Uzumaki belongings we will leave."

"Kushina?" Hitomi asked as she stepped out of her daughter's room. When she noticed both the Daimyo and his wife she let out an 'eep' and bowed. "Toshiue-sama! Amai-sama! It is an honor to see you again!"

Immediately recognizing the girl Amai smiled. "Hitomi-chan! Its good to see you again too! You've grown since I last saw you!" She said as she handed her grandson back to Kushina and gave a motherly hug to the Hyuuga matriarch. Their position actually put Amai in a spot where she saw both Hiashi, who was holding Hanabi and sitting besides Hinata who was still in her bed. "Hiashi-kun is that you?"

Amai's family watched as she went into the room and began conversing with the Hyuuga family and was soon joined by Kushina and Naruto, the latter wanting to spend some time with his grandmother. That just left Toshiue and Hison, the latter looking at his father. "So how long do you suppose it will take until Ka-san starts going into matchmaker mode when she sees Naruto and Hinata?"

Toshiue rubbed his temples, almost forgetting his wife was infamous with that. "Knowing her probably soon if she's in the same room as those two." And as if right on cue they heard a, "Aw these two make such a cute pair!" From Amai, causing both Uzumaki males to sweat drop.

Toshiue sighed while Hison turned around and walked away, saying, "I'll let Yujin-san know to have the men prepare to leave. If we don't then Ka-san will be hell bent of having those two getting married now then later."

"Agreed" Toshiue said, but at the same time an idea began to worm through his head, something that made him think that his wife's personality might be infectious.

**Well I all hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know in the next chapter there will be some Jiraiya bashing since, well you know, he wasn't there to take care of his godson. Also I'm sure you all have a good idea of what Toshiue is thinking if he thinks his wife's personality is influencing him. But that will all be explained next chapter along with some other stuff such as Naruto meeting Tsunade, the other clan heads. Also a lot of talk in Konoha too.**

***The fifteen other clans of Uzushiogakure and their leaders:**

**Uzumaki Clan**

**Kekkei Genkai: Onmyton (Yin-Yang Release) and Sub-Elements**

**Speciality: Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu**

**Fighting Style: Shintai (God Body)**

**Clan Leader: Hison Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Long spiky red hair, blue eyes, long black coat, red shirt, black pants and light red armor over it**

* * *

**Nishimura Clan**

**Speciality: Weapon Forging**

**Fighting Style: Sword Techniques **

**Clan Leader: Chokusen Nishimura**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Grey sleeveless shirt, grey pants, long black coat, black hair, brown eyes, scar down left side of face**

* * *

**Ryuou Clan **

**Kekkei Genkai: Dragon Lord**

**Fighting Style: Dragon Fists**

**Clan Leader: Sheru Ryuou**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Yellow and black waistcoat, red shirt, black hair, green eyes, tan skin, white trousers, white scarf, green eyes,**

* * *

**Chiame Clan **

**Kekkei Genkai: Soul Blood **

**Male: Asaku Chiame**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Charcoal hair, grey pants, tan shirt, blue kimono on top with white rim edges.**

* * *

**Muteikei Clan**

**Kekkei Genkai: Body Demon Technique **

**Clan Leader: ****Haguruma Muteikei**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Red hair, sleeveless blue coat, fishnet, brown pants, two scars running down left eye, red eyes.**

* * *

**Ayatsuru Clan **

**Kekkei Genkai: Hachiman **

**Clan Leader: Ganseki Ayatsuru**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Light-skinned man, tall, white suit, black coat, long black hair, pale eyes**

* * *

**Zen'nou Clan **

**Kekkei Genkai: Avatar **

**Clan Leader: Han'ei Zen'nou**

**Gender: Female **

**Appearance: Red hair, black vest with hood, black pants, blue eyes.**

* * *

**Honsho Clan **

**Kekkei Genkai: Petal Release **

**Clan Leader: Kansen Honsho **

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Purple jacket, purple eyes, blue pants, blond hair, green shirt**

* * *

**Genso Clan**

**Kekkei Genkai: Elemental Bodies**

**Clan Leader: Seigen Genso**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: White skin, brown hair, blue eyes, greys coat, blue pants**

* * *

**Zensho Clan **

**Kekkei Genkai: Guardians **

**Clan Leader: Kizuku Zensho**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Tan skin, long brown hair that reaches the back, grey eyes, black shirt, tan cloak and black pants**

* * *

**Yoshiki Clan:**

**Kekkei Genkai: Animal Transformations**

**Fighting Style: Rokushoki (Six Styles)**

**Clan Leader: Shinzo Yoshiki**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Short brown hair, long zipped black coat, black shirt, brown eyes, brown fuzz on chin and blue pants**

* * *

**Yuetsu Clan**

**Kekkei Genkai: Space Zones**

**Clan Leader: Kyoju Yuetsu**

**Gender: Male **

**Appearance: Short black-purple spiky hair, tan skin, red eyes, grey shirt, short-sleeve black jacket, and dark grey pants**

* * *

**Djiten Clan**

**Kekkei Genkai: Seishogan (Spirit Eye) and Managan (Mana Eye) **

**Clan Leader: Migoto Djiten **

**Gender: Female **

**Appearance: White skin, long black hair with a part of it tied in a bun, red and purple kimono with green shorts underneath and blue eyes**

* * *

**Kyokusen Clan **

**Kekkei Genkai: Bending**

**Clan Leader: Kari Kyokusen**

**Gender: Female **

**Appearance: Silver hair towards neck, yellow eyes, dark blue tank top, dark green flak jacket, and black pants**

* * *

**Shoten Clan**

**Kekkei Totai: Power Release (Rikiton)**

**Clan Leader: Zusan Shoten**

**Gender: Male **

**Appearance: Uncombed hair, brown hair, black eyes, tan skin, eye patch over left eye, grey fur coat, black pants and white gloves**

**Review and happy birthday to B.A.G-GOMEZ**


	3. Home at Last

**Now Naruto is on the boat towards his new home and other things revealed about the Whirlpool Nation and the Uzumaki clan. And there will be some bashing for Jiraiya and Kakashi since some people were wondering why he wasn't mentioned in the last chapter. Read, review and enjoy!**

**On a ship towards Whirlpool Country**

"Naruto-kun, please don't eat so fast. You'll make yourself sick like that." Kushina scolded her son as he was devouring every single piece of food in sight. While she was doing that the rest of her family including Tsunade and Shizune were either discussing about some other topics or watching in amusement at the interaction between mother and son.

It had been four days since they left Konoha, three days walking to the port by land and a day at sea heading towards the Whirlpool Nation. During that time Naruto was able to interact with the shinobi and samurai that had accompanied them and was already having a positive effect on them. Apparently finding out you had family that loved you so much that it was suffocating had that effect on a three year old boy. And combined with Naruto's usually positive personality just made it impossible for the soldiers and servants not to be fond of the young prince. He also possessed the selfless and kind characteristics that all Uzumaki have, such as when he did not want to force himself on the servants. Everyone had a good feeling that Naruto would grow into a fine young man.

Then there was the meeting between Tsunade and Naruto. At first Naruto was a little bit shy of meeting a new person since in the past his usual meetings didn't really go so well. But thanks to some encouragement from his mother Naruto managed to greet Tsunade, with the first thing he said to her was, "My mommy is prettier then you!" This was due to Naruto's belief that his mother was like a goddess compared to other women.

This caused several reactions from the people gathered; Shizune and Amai giggled at the comment while Toshiue smirked and Hison rolled his eyes. Kushina made to scold her son for saying something rude to Tsunade but said woman shook it off with a laugh saying that it was understandable since she had thought the same thing with her mother and grandmother.

During the ride from Konoha to the port where they would take the private ship of the Whirlpool Daimyo, Naruto had bombarded his mother, uncle and grandparents with questions; like what was Whirlpool like? Were there ninja there? How big was there clan? Did they have any kind of cool abilities like the clans in Konoha? And why did they all have red hair and if he could have red hair too? Despite all the constant babbling from Naruto his family were only more than glad to answer his questions since he would most likely needed to be educated in both ninja arts, politics and society.

Back to the present moment as mother was trying to slow down her son's eating, a samurai approached Toshiue, who was sitting beside Tsunade Bending down so only the Daimyo could hear, whispered, "My lord, the 'guest' has awoken."

Toshiue eyes narrowed, knowing who he was referring to. Nodding he made a signal to Tsunade, seeing how the 'guest' had a history with the Slug Princess. Informing the rest of their family that they would be back shortly, the two made to the bottom of the ship, where several samurai and Uzu-nins were stationed at different areas of a long hallway. They made way for the Uzumaki and Senju/Uzumaki until they finally reached a cell with bars and chakra suppression seals placed all around the cell. Inside, on his legs and waking up, was a tall man wearing a red haori on top of a green shirt and mesh armor. He had long white hair that was tied into a ponytail with a metal headgear that had the kanji of 'oil' on it. Going down from his eyes to the bottom of his face were two red marks and a wart on the left side of his nose. This man was none other the Jiraiya, another of the Konoha Sannin, the Toad Sage and the world known Super Pervert, along with being the late Yondaime Hokage's sensei and Naruto's godfather.

Originally after learning that Jiraiya had not been there in the beginning of Naruto's life, Kushina wanted to hunt him down and beat him to a point that would make the beating Tsunade had given her teammate when he peeked on her in the hot springs look more like a school brawl. However Toshiue advised it would be better to head home first in order to get Naruto comfortable in his new surrounding and that Hiruzen would contact him about the current events. But fate would have it that Jiraiya would be the one to find them.

_**Flashback (Two Days after leaving Konoha)**_

"_Amai-chan dear don't you think we should continue heading towards home rather than making a pit stop?" Toshiue asked as said woman was holding her grandson's hand._

_Their group had stopped at Yugakure, the former Shinobi Village of the Hot Water Country, in order to rest since not all of those who accompanied them were shinobi and that Amai was dead set of making up her lack of gift's for Naruto's first three birthdays since she wasn't patient enough to wait until they got home._

"_Nonsense" Amai said as she smiled down at Naruto, who returned it with his own foxy grin. "There's a festival in the village today and I will not wait any longer until I make up for the three birthdays of my grandson's life that I missed. Besides everyone could use a break and this is the best place to do it."_

_Toshiue looked around and saw that Kushina was talking with Tsunade and Shizune, mentioning something about hot springs. Some of the others seemed to need to relax a little. With all that Toshiue sighed. "Very well but only for a few hours, I don't want any assassins to come at us while we're still in Fire Country, especially Danzo's ROOT. I have a feeling that old mummy wasn't comfortable with us taking Naruto-chan."_

_Amai rolled her eyes before looking down at Naruto. "Come Naruto-chan let's see what kind of prizes they have here."_

_Naruto smiled. "Hai ba-chan!" Then he turned towards his mother and shouted, "Bye mommy! I'm going with ba-chan!" He said while waving as he, Amai and several guards walked into the village._

_Kushina smiled and waved back, then turned around and headed out with some of the other women towards the hot springs. With all them women gone Toshiue turned towards his son. "So what will you be doing Hison?" Toshiue asked._

_Hison shrugged. "I'll stay with the convoy to make sure that no one gets any ideas. What about you?"_

_Toshiue rubbed his chin, thinking of his options. "I guess I'll fine a souvenir for my Nation Symbol's collection. Never got one from this village before so might as well do it while I'm here." And with that he walked off, with several samurai and ninjas accompanying him._

_Back with Naruto, the boy had already spent fifteen minutes with his grandmother and was already having the time of his life. Back in Konoha he had never gotten the chance of going to any of the festivals because the villagers would always yell or throw him out, so he was doing so many things at once that you would almost think there was ten of him. By now he had played multiple game and won several prizes, had a lollipop in his free hand that was almost halfway finish and wore a funny red top hat on his head. Around his neck were two man made necklace with the Uzumaki symbol on them, one for him and the other for his mother. They were made by a blacksmith from Takumi Village, the weapon forging village. But the favorite part of it all was that he was enjoying it with someone else, a family member no less. Amai had no problem catching up with her grandson, seeing how he hadn't had so much fun in such a long time, and was more than glad to spend as much money as possible for him._

_The pair was looking around when something caught Naruto's attention, causing him to let go of his grandma's hand and walk over towards the source of his focus. It was a toy stand with several large stuff toys hanging on the wall while several more were lined up on the counter for display. They were about the same size or shorter than Naruto was but what caught the boy's attention was a cute orange fox kit that had a plushy tail. He had a look of longing in his eyes as he stared at the toy in awe._

_Amai, having walked besides Naruto, looked at the toy and smiled figuring out what her grandson wanted. Looking back down she asked, "Would you like to get that Naruto-chan?"_

_Naruto merely nod his head shyly, eyes still on the toy. Amai took Naruto's hand while the boy threw out his finished lollipop. As they walked up to the stand the owner, an elderly woman wearing a simple brown kimono. Besides her were two younger people, a boy who appeared in his teens and had short black hair and wore a short blue kimono while the other was a girl with long brown hair and had a green kimono. The older woman noticed Amai and Naruto walking up to their stand and smiled at them. "Hello there, do you see something that you like?" She asked them, but it was more directed at Naruto._

_Naruto didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the stuff fox. It was Amai who responded. "Yes my grandson is interested in that toy right there." She said pointing at said toy._

_The owner looked up and smiled and soon had the boy, her grandson as it turned out, grab the toy and handed it to her sister so she could dust it off a bit since it was hanging up there all day and collected a bit of dirt on it. She was going to wrap it up next but Naruto just wanted it how it was. So the teen handed the stuff fox to the blonde head while Amai paid for it. "What do you say Naruto-chan?" Amai asked her grandson._

_Naruto, who had already begun hugging the toy with joy, looked up at the owner. "Thank you!" He said in a cheerful voice. The older woman just smiled back and wished them a good day. As they were walking Naruto looked up at his grandmother. "Ba-chan can I go and show mommy what I got?" He asked in a cute voice._

_Amai smiled. "I don't see why not." She turned towards one of their guards. "Do you happen to know where Kushina-chan went to?" She asked in a kind voice. Amai Uzumaki, like all members of their clans, was raised to not act in a superior manner towards other because of their status. They treated everyone, servants, allies, friends and even enemies, with respect and equality. This is what made the Uzumaki clan so well loved and respected by other clans and villages, even their enemies had to admit that their non-arrogant attitude was something to be commended._

_The samurai bowed. "I believe Kushina-sama, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san mentioned something about going to the hot springs."_

_Before anyone could react, Naruto made a dashed towards said location, excited to show his mother what he got. He laughed cheerfully as any other child his age would as his grandmother and guards tried to catch up._

_**With Kushina**_

_The buxom blonde known as Tsunade Senju let out a sigh of content as she sank deeper into the hot refreshing water, while Kushina and Shizune were already relaxing._

_Around them were several other women, some visiting the festival, others passing by or from the village, all of them enjoying the nice relaxing water that they were buried in. A few of them, however were whispering to each other as they looked at the legendary Sannin and the princess of the Whirlpool Nation. This however did not go unnoticed by the two said women and the older one's apprentice, but they ignored it as they were use to such things._

"_You know no matter how much I think about it, Yugakure's hot springs are on a whole different level then anywhere else." Kushina murmured as she stretched her legs underwater._

"_And their casinos." Tsunade said, which was soon followed by a familiar glint in her eyes. She looked at Kushina. "Speaking of which…"_

_Kushina sighed and shook her head. "No sensei we're not going to any casinos. The only reason we stopped here is because Mom wanted to begin spoiling Naruto-kun before we got home. You'll have to talk to her if you want to go and gamble." She smirked inside when she saw her sensei make a face in defeat. Despite being the strongest Kunoichi and the greatest medical-nin in the world, not even Tsunade was brave enough to go up against Amai Uzumaki, hell she doubt even her grandfather was brave enough to go against an Uzumaki women, like his wife for example._

"_I'm still surprise that Hokage-sama allowed Naruto-kun to be abused like that." Shizune commented. She and her master had read through Naruto's medical files, which was so large that it needed its own shelf just to fit it all. While they were disgusted about how villagers treated an innocent boy, it was worse when Kushina read them. Tsunade literally had to use her full strength in order to keep the redhead from razing the entire village to the ground._

_Tsuande sighed, "Sensei was always the type of guy that had to much faith in the people of the village. Though while I'm sure that he did his best to protect the kid but with those two old buzzards of teammates of his, along with that bastard Danzo, it probably wasn't easy."_

_Before they could go any deeper into the topic, everyone was silence when they heard someone scream, "MOMMY!"_

_**With Naruto**_

_Naruto was running around the area of the Hot Spring, all of his prizes being watched by a samurai. He was upset that the receptionist wouldn't let him go into the lady's side since men weren't allowed in there but he didn't argue because his grandmother, who had caught up with him, said that the receptionist was only doing her job and following the rules. He still didn't get it, he just wanted to show his mommy what he won, what was wrong with that? Anyhow that is how Naruto ended up exploring the outside area of the facility, since Amai didn't want to go any further because she didn't want bad people to get him._

_His mind began to drift off to their eventual arrival to his new home in Whirlpool. His mommy had said that there, the Uzumaki clan were the highest nobility since they founded both the country and its shinobi village. In fact Naruto's grandfather was the current Daimyo while Kushina was next in line, followed by Naruto. When Naruto asked where they would be staying, Kushina replied in the Daimyo's palace, which was supposedly the most beautiful and protective place in the world. While he had never seen a Daimyo's palace, he remembered hearing from the old man, Hiruzen, that they were very big places with fancy stuff hanging everywhere._

_But he was more focused on if he would make any friends there or if people would like him. He didn't want people to be nice to him just because he was a prince according to his mommy; he wanted them to like him for who he was._

_However his musings were cut off when he heard giggling from somewhere close. From what he could tell it was coming somewhere from behind the hot springs, and his grandmother never said that he couldn't go there. So with that in mind he decided to investigate. What he found was the oddest thing he had ever seen in his short life._

_It was a man that Naruto was for sure about. He had long white spiky hair that was tied into a long ponytail. On his head was a forehead protector with horns and had the kanji for oil written on it. He wore a red haori on top of a short green kimono that matched his pants. On his feet were red geta (Japanese sandals) and finally a large scroll was strapped to his back. But what confused Naruto was that the man was peeking through the wooden wall of the hot springs, a light blush on his face along with an odd looking smile and finally a notepad and pencil in his hands._

_Seeing how the man had not noticed his presence yet, Naruto decided to try and figure out what he was looking at. Fortunately he managed to find a hole in the wall that was about his height. What he saw was an entire room filled with women…naked. 'What's so funny about seeing naked ladies?' Naruto innocently thought to himself as he looked back and forth at the old man and then the naked women._

_But then his eyes caught onto three familiar figures. It was his mother, Tsunade and Shizune and they were also naked. Still not understanding why the man was looking at the women while they were naked, Naruto however did not like that he was spying on his mother. So with that in mind Naruto stomped on over and poked the white hair man in the leg. "Hey mister, stop spying on them, it's rude." He said in a serious tone for a three-year old._

_However he got no response from the man who just kept on giggling and taking notes. Getting annoyed Naruto kicked the man in the leg. "Hey mister didn't you hear me? Stop looking at them! It's rude!"_

_The only response he got this time however was something wet and slimy wrapping around his waist and pulling him back. Startled Naruto looked back and saw that he was in the clutches of a giant toad's mouth. "Quiet gaki can't you see I'm doing my research." The man said without looking at Naruto._

_The sudden realization of being in the grip of a giant animal that could possible hurt him caused painful memories of the past to enter Naruto's mind. Soon the young Uzumaki began tearing up as he struggled to get free. But when that came to no avail he did the only thing he could at the time. So with tears now pouring down his face he yelled with all his might, "MOMMY!"_

_The response was instant. A portion of the wall in front of Naruto was suddenly destroyed, shocking only the toad and the man since Naruto was still bawling his eyes out. As the dust settled the form of a toweled covered Kushina Uzumaki with her signature nine-tailed red hair floating in the air, could be seen, followed by Tsunade and Shizune and several other women clad in towels, the redhead with a frantic look on her face as she scanned for her son. When her eyes locked onto the toad that had her son wrapped around its tongue she yelled, "NARUTO-KUN!" And she followed it up with a powerful kick to the toad's face, sending it flying while releasing its grip on Naruto, who was promptly caught by his mother and thus began crying into her shoulder._

_Tsunade, who recognized the toad as a summoning, had a tick mark forming on her face when she finally spotted the white hair man, aka her ex-teammate Jiraiya, who had now gone pale as a ghost when he realized that not only had he been caught but that Tsunade had been one of the women he had been spying on. "JIRAIYA YOU ERO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US AND HARM AN INNOCENT CHILD!" And before Jiraiya could even get a glance at the son and mother he was pounced by both Tsunade and the rest of the women, screaming in terror as their righteous female fury struck his body._

**Flashback End, Current Time**

The outcome of it all was obvious. Once the women had finished beating the perverted sage into a pulp, Kushina continued the assault after learning that not only had Jiraiya scared Naruto with his summons, but also because Naruto was trying to stop the pervert from spying on them. Of course this only earned Jiraiya more of a beating from the women again since they were now angry that someone would try and harm an innocent child.

Fortunately the guards had finally arrived, apologizing profusely to Kushina for not realizing Naruto had wandered off. Then upon Kushina's order they arrested the now shell of the Toad Sage to bring back to Whirlpool for trial of both spying on the Princess of Whirlpool, harming her son as well as discarding his promise to take care of the boy over the past five years. That is where we find ourselves now, with Toshiue and Tsunade waiting for Jiraiya to wake up.

"Oh Kami my head." Jiraiya moaned as he got up. "I feel like I just got trampled by several large Toads."

"I'm surprise that you recovered so fast Jiraiya." Toshiue said, catching the Toad Sage's attention. "A women's wrath is not something to be trifled with."

"Toshiue-sama!" Then he looked at the person besides the Daimyo. "Tsunade-hime! What? How?"

"Well currently you're being detained on Toshiue-sama's personal boat heading towards Whirlpool country after you got your rear handed to you…again." Tsunade said as she glared at her former teammate, causing Jiraiya to shrink at the glare.

"When we get there you'll be facing trial for your crimes against the Uzumaki clan. Pray that we don't leave the final decision in Kushina-chan's hands." Toshiue added.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the name of his late student's wife. "Wait Kushina is alive?" He yelled as he grabbed onto the bars of his cell. "How come she didn't stay with Naruto?" His answer was him getting lightly shocked from the seals attached to the bar, activated by Toshiue.

"Do not even think about changing the subject Jiraiya!" Toshiue growled as he leaked out some killing intent. "In fact where have you been? Did you even know how much Naruto-kun had suffered over the past three years? Kushina-chan nearly went on a rampage upon reading his medical files. You had better pray that either she or Amai-chan don't show them to _him_ for Konoha's sake!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade both shuddered at who he was referring to. The person he meant was none other then Toshiue's father Sadahiko Uzumaki, the most powerful man in existence. His powers were greater then that of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and some have said that he might be the reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin, or at the very least his equal. The Uzumaki clan had settled in the Whirlpool Nation long before the birth of Hashirama and Madara, living in isolation and away from the wars of the other clans. But it was Sadahiko, who had become clan leader and Daimyo by the age of fifteen, who ended their isolationism and formed a truce wit their cousin clan the Senju as well as inviting the fourteen other clans onto their land and making Uzushio that it is today. The Uzumaki was not only a master of fuinjutsu, but knew all five elements, making him a difficult opponent to defeat. But what made him so feared were his skills in Onmyton, Yin-Yang release, the same power that the Rikudou Sennin used since the clan's ancestor Rikeshi, the sage's third son managed to learn it as well. Using Onmyton he could create anything from nearby such as the ground, water, tree, the air and even his own body, similar how Hashirama used his Mokuton. And even to back that up, Sadahiko, the Shodaime Uzukage along with the clan heads of Uzushio's other clans at the time were praised as the most powerful shinobi clan heads in Uzushio's history.

Furthermore he was very, very loyal to his clan and friends. In fact there was a story that once he single-handily destroyed two clans for trying to kill his younger sister, Mito Uzumaki. They didn't even last a week when he found them and the only survivors were the civilian members of the clan as well as children since Sadahiko didn't like killing the defenseless or young. If Sadahiko learned what happened to Naruto, his own great grandson, than Konoha would be razed into the ground.

Finally regaining his composure Jiraiya gave a defiant glare at the Whirlpool Daimyo. "Look I understand that you're angry and yes I did know that Naruto was having a hard life but you have to understand that I couldn't take him with me! My spy network is important for Konoha to stay ahead of the other villages. I did send him money once a month so he could live on his own."

That just made Toshiue glare at the Toad Sage more, "If you knew he was suffering you should've contacted me! The Uzumaki clan would never allow one of our own to be treated so horribly. But instead our own spies found out about Naruto's existence three months ago when you could've just told us three years ago! What's your excuse for that?"

Jiraiya cringed at that act. "It was Minato's wish that Naruto would grow up to become a shinobi for Konoha. How could I deny the dying wish of my prize pupil? Furthermore the other Four Great Villages have at least two jinchuuriki, allowing you to take Naruto would've destroyed the balance between the Five Great Nations."

His response was another shock of electricity from the security seals, sending Jiraiya to land on his butt. "The way you say it Jiraiya is like you see Naruto-kun only as a weapon. In fact if I had to guess, I would have to say that you thought the same of my daughter and aunt when they held the Kyuubi in them!" The mention of her grandmother being referred as a weapon caused Tsunade to glare at her teammate. "I will leave you for now Jiraiya. And if you make any more excuses like Kakashi did, then Kushina will do the same to you that she did to him." Toshiue finally added, remembering when Kushina had cornered the copy-nin one day, demanding to know why he wasn't there for Naruto. When Kakashi gave his reason, which was he was grieving so much after the loss of Minato, Kushina had literally punched him so hard in the face that he might have loss all of his teeth, and after that a serious scolding of learning to deal with the pain and taking responsibility, because she also grieved for the loss of her husband and child but that didn't stop her from going on with her life. With that Toshiue and Tsunade walked out, leaving Jiraiya to his own musings.

**Several Hours Later**

"Mommy look! It's land!" Naruto shouted with glee as he stood at the front of the ship, pointing ahead at the first land he had seen since sailing.

True enough the land of Whirlpool was coming into sight. From their view the people on the ship could see several tall mountains on the island, the sandy beach just a few miles ahead, and before that multiple jagged rocks with seals on them. But what stood out the most were the large whirlpools that spun around in the ocean.

"Yes soichi that's Whirlpool Country." Kushina said gently as she grabbed a jumpy Naruto so he wouldn't accidentally trip. "That's home"

Naruto eyes widened as he looked back at the upcoming island with a look now of longing in his eyes. But that quickly changed when he asked, "But mommy how will we get past the big swirly water holes?" Naruto asked, not knowing that they were whirlpools.

Kushina just giggled before responding. "Those Naruto-kun are whirlpools, which is why the nation is called Land of the Whirlpools. And don't worry, they are man made by the first female clan head, Otome Uzumaki. The whirlpools make a path for anyone of Uzumaki blood so that way we can enter while they protect the island as well. And if other people come, then we have sealing barriers that alert us on land, allowing barrier teams to control the whirlpools on our own."

Naruto made an "ooh" sound, amazed of how powerful their clan was before looking out in front of him again. Sure enough the whirlpools began to part in order to make a path for the boat to go on. Even some of the soldiers and servants, who had seen this hundred of times, were still in awe at how the whirlpools moved upon the command of the Uzumaki clan. But to Naruto it was something much more, something that he always dreamed of: home. A home, with a family, people who love him and he loves them back as well. There was one thing that Naruto knew for certain: he couldn't wait to start his new life.

**And end! Well I hope you all liked this chapter, next chapter we'll see some more of Uzumaki clan, the rest of Whirlpool, the other clans and Jiraiya's trial. Lots of reviews! Also if there is any confusion, Sadahiko is Toshiue's father, Kushina and Hison's grandfather, and Naruto and Karin's great grandfather.**

**Wacko12**


	4. Sadahiko Uzumaki

**So in this chapter we'll see the reaction of Konoha about learning of Naruto's heritage, Naruto meeting Sadahiko Uzumaki and some other stuff. Read, enjoy and review!**

**Whirlpool Palace**

Big, that was the only word Naruto could find in his limited vocabulary to describe the palace. As he held onto his mother's hand his eyes were taking in every detail of his new home. The five large towers surrounding the sixth, and larger, tower in the center all had large version of the clan's symbols around them, followed by other strange markings that made the towers look unique. Surrounding the towers were multiple smaller buildings with a few connected via bridges. And around all of that was a large pearl white wall with multiple people standing on them, which his mother had said that they were the guards. But the amazing thing was that the entire palace was on an island within the nation with several whirlpools in the water surrounding it. The only thing connecting the mini-island to the rest of the country was a long road of dirt that Naruto and the rest of the convoy was currently riding on.

However Naruto noticed that there were some people missing, including his uncle. "Mommy where did Uncle Hison and Shizune-neechan go?" Naruto asked as he looked at the red hair woman.

Kushina smiled as she pulled her son onto her lap, which made Naruto unconsciously snuggle into her. "Shizune went back to Uzushio with Uncle Hison because she had to check the hospital. Uncle Hison is bringing his family here. I'm sure you're cousin Karin will be very excited to meet you Soichi, since you two are about the same age." She didn't mention that Hison had sent word to Hiruzen that Jiraiya had been arrested during their return to Whirlpool and would be held for trial for spying on the Whirlpool Princess and assaulting her son. Furthermore there might be a chance of Sadahiko making a 'visit' to Konoha because of these events and of Naruto's treatment in Konoha. Truthfully the wrath of the Red God was not a pretty sight but Sadahiko would eventual find out because anything related to the Uzumaki clan was to be brought to his attention.

Naruto giggled happily at the idea of finally meeting another family member his age along with the rest of the clan. In fact he was so engrossed with speaking to his mother that he hadn't realized that they had passed the palace gate until Kushina lifted him off her lap. "Well Soichi we're here. You're new home."

At the mention of home Naruto excitedly bounced out of the carriage, taking his first steps onto the palace floor. He looked up and gasped at the reception waiting for them. Before him were hundreds of samurais, servants, officials and even a few ninjas standing in perfect lines with banners high in the air.

Not being use to so many people Naruto began to feel shy and hid behind his mother who had already gotten out of the carriage. Kushina just smiled at this as her mother, father, sensei and Shizune joined them. "Well what do you think Naruto-kun?" Toshiue asked his grandson.

Naruto peeked his head out of his mother's kimono, looking at all the people starring back at him, looks of awe in their eyes. "big…" He whispered as his mother finally picked him up into her arms. Soon the group began walking towards the palace as the gathered people made way for the return of their Lord, Lady, Princess and the lost son. While they were doing that their escorts were unloading the supplies brought with them including the Ichiraku's stuff.

Time seem to go by Naruto as his eyes took in every detail of the palace, both outside and inside, marveling at the beauty it showed. He didn't even notice that a servant had walked up towards the group and said to the elder Uzumaki members. "Toshiue-sama, Amai-sama, yours along with Kushina-sama and Naruto-sama are requested in the clan meeting room. Sadahiko-sama has been waiting for your return and would like to discuss about what transpired at Konoha." The servant said.

Kushina was surprised by this as she held tightly to Naruto's hand so he wouldn't wander off. "Jiji is here? I thought we would meet him at the Tenzan?"

The Tenzan (Heaven Mountain) was a large, at least over five hundred feet, single tower in the more isolated parts of the country. It was created when the Uzumaki clan settled on the island and isolated in order for privacy. The Tenzan's sole purpose was to act as a library, lab, archive, and to some a retirement home. Sadahiko had retired there for the rest of his days, in order to continue his hobby of knowledge since he could no longer travel around the world. He rarely comes out of the tower these days unless it is important. He only had a few other people with him since he did like to have company inside the large tower, though not a lot.

"I should've expected father to come here rather than wait for us at the Tenzan." Toshiue exclaimed as he and the others began heading towards the meeting room. "He always wants to know of new things concerning the clan and never has the patience to wait." He added, earning some agreements from the others.

A few minutes later the group had arrived to the clan meeting room, which was a lone room with a wide table with several chairs surrounding it. Hanging from the walls were the clan's symbols along with the heads of each of the nine bijuu. And there was a man at the other end of the table. The man was busy drinking a large cup of sake. He appeared around the same age as Hiruzen but with a mix of grey and red spiky hair with a ponytail going down his back. There was also a short red beard on his chin, which matched his red eyebrows. He wore a simple black kimono underneath a dark blue haori that he wore like a cape. The haori had the clan's symbol on its back too. Leaning against the table was a staff with the clan's symbol on the top of it. Also unlike Hiruzen he had less wrinkles on his face but a scar that went across his forehead and connected with another scar that went over his left eye, though he could still use said eye.

When the man was done drinking his sake he looked towards the new arrivals, revealing his dark blue eyes. "Yo" The man finally said. "Toshiue, what in Kami's name took you so long? I practically slept here waiting for ya to come back. Honoka-chan is probably going to give me an earful when I get back. I even drank all the sake I was saving for you lot too."

Toshiue scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Amai pinched her nose, both of them annoyed at the laid back attitude of the most powerful man in the world. Kushina merely giggled while Naruto stared quizzically at the old man. "Mommy who is that?" Naruto asked Kushina.

Hearing Naruto's voice Sadahiko looked down until he spotted the blonde hair boy. With a simple gesture of his finger Naruto was suddenly lifted into the air, causing the young boy to let out a yelp as he realized his feet were no longer on the ground.

"Calm down child I just want to meet you." Sadahiko said as the other adults watched in amusement as Naruto slowly floated towards the elder Uzumaki while the others watched with amusement. A few seconds later Naruto was softly placed on the table right before Sadahiko Uzumaki, said boy still stun about what happened that he didn't notice Sadahiko studying him until the older Uzumaki began moving his finger towards him. "So you're my great grandson Naruto?" Sadahiko said as he poked Naruto lightly on the left cheek. That seemed to annoy Naruto and in response he slapped Sadahiko on the nose.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina scolded. "Don't hit your hijiji!" She said.

However Sadahiko merely chuckled at Naruto. It wasn't a loud chuckle or manically; it was a simple, kind chuckle full of amusement. In fact Naruto couldn't help but giggle in response, especially when Sadahiko gave Naruto a foxy grin and rustled his hair. "I like you kid, you definitely got the spirit of the Uzumaki." Sadahiko said as he rustled Naruto's hair a little bit more.

Naruto nodded but then pouted. "Hijiji why does everyone in my family have red hair?" He asked innocently.

As Sadahiko and Naruto were discussing about topic of red and hair, Kushina was conversing with her parents. "I'm glad to see Naruto-kun is getting along so well with jiji." Kushina whispered to her parents.

Toshiue nodded as he took a brief glance at the two spiky hair people. "Indeed. I remember that aunt Mito told me what father was like when he was a child. If I have to make a guess I think Naruto-kun would be like a younger version of him."

"Yes and Naruto seems to be very comfortable with him despite meeting Sadahiko-sama just a few seconds ago." Amai said. Kushina was about to comment on that when Sadahiko said something that caught their attentions.

"Oh! By the way Naruto-kun I got you gift." Sadahiko said and smirked when he saw the stars in Naruto's eyes. "I'm guessing you would like it now?" Naruto nodded excitedly.

Sadahiko digged through his person and soon pulled out a book with a circle of twelve rings on the cover. Each circle had the kanji of each zodiac written in them. "This is a very special book of mine Naruto-kun." Sadahiko explained as he handed the book to the boy. Naruto had a look of awe on his face as he stared at the cover. "And when you read the book amazing things happen when you do." The elder Uzumaki finished.

Naruto's look of awe turned into a sad frown, something that Sadahiko noticed. "But Hijiji…I, I don't know how to read." Naruto said with a sniff at the end.

Kushina, Toshiue and Amai had looks of shock on their faces while Sadahiko's was blank. Finally the elder Uzumaki asked, "What do you mean Naruto-kun, weren't you taught how to read while in Konoha?" Sadahiko asked. He was confused because all kids Naruto's age knew how to read and he had not been told of Naruto's treatment at Konoha.

Naruto shook his head sadly, and you could see tears beginning to form. "No, the mean lady at the orphanage would always yell at me whenever I came for story time or lessons. When I wouldn't leave she would hit me really hard in the face and call me a filthy demon and that demons should stay dumb." He finished and then tears began to slowly go down his face.

Sadahiko's head was down, his hair blocking his face as he took in what Naruto just said. To everyone but Naruto, the elder let out a very demonic aurora that threatened to engulf the whole room, the palace even. Finally after a few seconds of silence Sadahiko looked up at his great grandson with a kind smile. "Well Naruto-kun, just because you don't know how to read doesn't mean you can't learn. I'm sure your mom would be happy to teach you how to read. And if you like I or others can help you too. Would you like that?"

Naruto raised his head and let out a weak smile in response, earning a wide smile from Sadahiko, though the adults knew it was fake, hiding the growing anger behind it. "Great now I'm sure you're tired Naruto-kun so I'll let your mother take you to your new room." Then he made a gesture to Kushina who quickly came up to her son and picked her son, allowing him to snuggle into her shoulder. "What do you say Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked sweetly.

Naruto, with the book still in his hands looked at Sadahiko and said in a soft voice. "Thank you hijiji…"

Sadahiko smiled again and watched as mother and son walked out of the room, leaving Sadahiko and the grandparents behind. The moment the door closed however, Sadahiko looked directly at his son and daughter-in-law, the two stiffening at the cold glare the elder Uzumaki was given them. "You two mind telling me what happened in Konoha?"

Toshiue and Amai both looked at each other and gulped. One thing was for certain: The fate of Konoha hanged in the balance of those two as they began explaining Naruto's life in Konoha.

**Konoha**

Life in Konoha had changed rapidly in just a few days. News about Naruto's lineage struck a major dent in the village's morale. Not only had they been abusing the son of their greatest hero since the Shodaime Hokage, but also a member of the Uzumaki clan's noble family. Many wealth, and greedy, merchant families realized that they loss their chance to reach royalty by having setting up a engage marriage with Naruto and their daughters.

The shinobi forces took it the hardest. Many of them had trouble looking at themselves in the mirror. Because every time they did they remembered how the caused Naruto so much pain, whether directly or indirectly and then get even more depress that they harmed an innocent boy and only child of the Yondaime Hokage. Another thing was that they felt naked without the symbol on their vests, the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, cousin clan of the Senju. All in all, the mood in Konoha had gone down a few degrees, none of them thinking that this couldn't get any worse.

"WHAT!?"

They were wrong.

Back in the Council Room, the Shinobi Council, Civilian Council, Elders and the Hokage were discussing about the new changes to Konoha done by the Uzumaki clan as well as some things that Hiruzen had discovered amongst the papers from civilians. Since he learned the secret of defeating paperwork, the Sandaime discovered that many Civilian council members were trying to gain more power and chewed them down about the treason they were committing.

They were now listening to Danzo about increasing their military now with the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki gone when a chunin came in with a letter with the Uzumaki clan's symbol. The letter that Hiruzen read is what made him yell just now.

"Sandaime-sama, what is it? What happened?" Koharu asked her former teammate.

Hiruzen put the letter down and rubbed his nose, mumbling to himself. Finally he calmed down and looked at the rest of the council. "I just received word from the Uzukage that Jiraiya of the Sannin was arrested a few days ago and taken into Whirlpool custody."

There were a lot of gasps from the other council members. Finally Shiba asked, "What are the charges?"

Hiruzen reread the letter before responding. "The first is neglecting his duties as Naruto-kun's godfather. The second was that harming said boy with one of his summons. And the last one" He sighed again when he read it. "Was that he was caught spying on the women's hot spring while Kushina-chan was in said area thus meaning he was violating the Whirlpool's princess's personal space."

At that everyone just groaned loudly or slammed their heads repeatedly on the table. They just couldn't believe of how bad everything has been going in just a few days. They just narrowly avoided the wrath of the powerful Uzumaki clan and now they might have to face it again.

"Will this affect us in anyway?" Choza asked.

Hiruzen rubbed his nose. "I'm not entirely sure. All I can say is that it's most likely that Jiraiya will probably be banned from the Whirlpool Nation. The chances of him being executed are slim but I'll send a letter to Toshiue-sama and apologize for my student's behavior. Now I'll have to see what the…rest of…the letter…says…"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, wondering why the Hokage's voice slowed down as he read the rest of the letter. Then his skin began to pale and his left eye was twitching.

"Hiruzen?" Homaru asked his former teammate, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

After a few seconds Hiruzen managed to find his voice but his face was still pale. "T-they said there is a chance that we might get a visit from…from…from Sadahiko Uzumaki!"

The Elders and the clan heads paled at the name while the rest were confused, not knowing the meaning behind the name, which is why one of the civilian councilmembers asked, "Um who is this Sadahiko? He doesn't sound like much, I'm sure someone of your caliber can defeat him Hokage-sama."

The Hokage along with the elders and clan heads looked at the man like he lost his brain. Finally Hiruzen decided to educate them. "I doubt I could even make Sadahiko sweat. He's known as the Red God, the Destroyer, Raging Storm and the Blood Sword. His powers are limitless; in fact many have said that he's either the reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin or his equal. Not even Hashirama-sensei or Madara Uchiha could beat him, even working together."

Those words made everyone stare at the Hokage in disbelief. They looked at the three elders and when they got nods of confirmation made them pale. Finally Tsume asked, "Wait you said that Shodaime-sama and Madara Uchiha couldn't beat this man…how old is he?"

Hiruzen was searching for his pipe; he knew he was going to need a good smoke to explain all of this. "From what sensei told me…Sadahiko is Hashirama's nine-years older than him, also his brother-in-law and his, Madara, and Mito's sensei." He put his pipe in his mouth before continuing. "Also there is a rumor that he was the one who taught Hashirama how to utilize his Mokuton and even discovered the secrets of the Sharingan. My sensei even told me that Sadahiko-sama once took down two entire clans when they tried to kill his little sister, Mito-sama. Along with Fuinjutsu he is skilled in kenjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, specifically Omnyton and the way he uses it is on a wide scale."

If they weren't feeling scared before, the council certainly was scared now if this man was as strong as the Hokage says he is. "I-isn't there something we can do?" Asked a nervous civilian councilmember, hoping for some kind of way to fight off this possible threat.

Before Hiruzen could respond, he was interrupted by a loud, **"HIRUZEN SARUTOBI!"**

**In Konoha's Plaza**

Very few ninjas can fly, despite it being seen as an ability that would be extremely useful, very few ninjas can really do it. The only known people who can accomplish such a feat are the current Tsuchikage, Onoki, and his sensei the Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mu. But the man to beat them to it was none other than Sadahiko Uzumaki, who could move at light speed when he was angry and right now he was very angry.

That is why he arrived to Konoha so quickly. Every word that his son and his wife said when explaining Naruto's treatment at Konoha, the room they were in was slowly starting to crack and break as the elder Uzumaki's temper rose. Finally the moment they were done, he bolted out of the room, the palace and the nation faster than you could say 'Oh crap'

So now Sadahiko was in the center of a crater he made upon landing in Konoha's plaza, throwing people off their feet and sending several stands backwards. Shinobi had already begun to gather around him even before he yelled out the Sandaime Hokage's name but none of them dared to try and approach the Uzumaki, who was literally radiating golden chakra from his body, even making it visible.

A few shinobi, either brave or stupid, however charged towards him, weapons raised. But the old Uzumaki merely swung his arms, releasing a whirlwind of golden chakra, sending those fools and others flying backwards. As he continued heading towards the mansion a Nara clan member used his shadow possession technique to try and stop Sadahiko's movements. Keyword _try_ as his shadow soon broke from Sadahiko's, shocking the Nara greatly. "You're 100 years to early to hold me down brat!" Sadahiko yelled as he slammed his fists against the wind, like he hit something. And when he did, cracks formed in the air and then sent a shockwave/earthquake the caused the Nara member, more people and the buildings in its way flying backwards.

"H-he's a monster!" A chunin, having just arrived with a new group of shinobi, said upon witnessing Sadahiko's action.

Hearing the ninja's comment, Sadahiko disappeared and slammed the chunin into the ground, causing a crater with them as the epicenter. The impact also sent the shinobi around them to lose their balance and fall on their butts. The chunin who made the comment, and current felt multiple bones snapping from the pressure of Sadahiko's foot on his chest, saw that the old Uzumaki's eyes were now glowing gold that was similar to the golden chakra around him.

**"You bastards laid a hand on this monster's family making them weep for three years!" **Sadahiko replied in a deep, dark demonic voice. **"Don't even think for a second that laws or gods will be able to protect you!"**

The chunin as well as various other shinobi literally shit themselves upon hearing that declaration as well as his killing intent leaking out. Sadahiko then picked up the chunin and threw him violently into some other shinobi. The old Uzumaki was about to continue his trek when he found himself facing Hiruzen Sarutobi, the clan heads and a large detachment of ANBU. Behind them were more shinobi as well as a few civilians, including the civilian council. Despite this large number of strong shinobi, the group clearly showed signs of intimidation from the power Sadahiko was still leaking out.

Hiruzen decided to speak, and hoped he could calm this god-like man down. "Greetings Sadahiko-sama, its an-"

**"Cut the crap Monkey-gaki"** Sadahiko interrupted the Hokage. **"You know why I'm here and you know that you brats don't stand a rat's ass against me."** He finished the sentence he released some killing intent, making a lot of people very, very nervous. **"Now I'll be merciful and give you five minutes to give me a reason for not pounding this damn village to the ground!"**

Hiruzen swallowed deeply before he spoke, saying each word carefully. "I already know why you're here; because of how your great-grandson was treated." He cringed as Sadahiko released some more chakra. The output caused glass about three miles to shatter due to the pressure, along with nearby buildings to crack a little. "But I swear blaming the entire village for only what a few did is not something you would do nor would Kushina-chan or Naruto-kun appreciate you taking away lives for something that happened in the past." Hiruzen said hastily, doing his best to prevent less damage to be done to the village. He knew for a fact that being the third person called the God of Shinobi, not even he nor perhaps all of the ninjas of Konoha could stand a chance against an angry Sadahiko Uzumaki.

Sadahiko just stared at Hiruzen before responding. **"You're full of BS Monkey boy!"** He roared, sending some of the clan heads and the other shinobi back flying. "Despite saying that you did you're best for Naruto-kun, you allowed you're damn age to take over your duties as leader and honoring your successor's final wish! Do you have any idea how much Kushina-chan weeped for the past three years? Or how much Naruto-kun suffered because of your incompetence?" Sadahiko asked but kept going, not waiting for an answer. "Furthermore you are an idiot for literally announcing to the whole village of Naruto-kun's status! Don't you know a jinchuuriki's identity is supposed to be kept a secret? I mean how do you suppose Mito-neechan or Kushina-chan managed to live here without facing constant scorn from these idiots?"

Then he glared at the three elders and some of the civilians. "And you people are even bigger idiots; no you're even worse than idiots! Hell calling you guys bugs wouldn't be enough to title you guys as. It would be an insult to bugs everywhere! You three" He said looking at Koharu, Homaru and Danzo. "Keep thinking military like and stuff, that you don't think about a person's feelings! How the hell are you guys Tobirama's students if you can't even understand something like that." He roared unleashing a blast of chakra that sent buildings and people, noticeable the civilian council members, flying into the air and landing somewhere else in the village. Then he glared specifically at Danzo. "And don't think I haven't figure out what you wanted to do with my great-grandson mummy boy!" This comment called Danzo to narrow his eye at Sadahiko.

"And as for you lot" He said turning to the civilian councilmembers and the people they represent as well as shinobi. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He roared, causing some of the weak willed to faint from the killer intent, which included some jonins and ANBU since this was Sadahiko we were talking about. "You ninjas should have at least an idea of how sealing works. Furthermore you idiots can't see over your own grief that you're abusing an innocent child for something that he had no control over as well as the fact that he lost his father and nearly his mother on the night he was born!? And to top it all off some of you people have kids and yet you scorn, yell and sometimes _beat_ a child about the same age!?"

After that ranting a lot of people had the decency to lower their heads in shame. As much as they wanted to deny it they knew that Sadahiko was saying the absolute truth. Sadahiko turned his attention back to Hiruzen, who looked like he aged a few years.

"I want to destroy this village or at least leave you lot so hurt it will take ten generations for you to recover." Sadahiko said calmly but still in a serious tone. "But for now and for the sake of Mito-chan, I'll let the guilt and shame you people are feeling be punishment enough for what you have done but!" He paused as the golden chakra began to appear once again. "If any of you ever, ever hurt my family, my friends or anyone I hold dear" He slammed his fist down into the ground. The result was a large crack coming from the spot towards an abandon building, which caused said building to explode. "I will bring my wrath upon you all."

Taking their gaping faces and silence as a confirmation Sadahiko prepared to take his leave. "Now if you excuse me I need to be heading home. I have a celebration to attend as well as a trial for that perverted student of your Hiruzen." And with that the most powerful man since the Rikudou Sennin took off into the air, leaving Konoha behind with buildings ruined and people in pain, both physically and emotionally.

**And…cut! What do you think? I know I said that the rest of the Uzumaki clan and Jiraiya's trial would appear in this chapter, but I thought it would be better to focus on Sadahiko giving Konoha the middle finger to show how great his powers are. Anyway review and don't forget my challenges on my profile page!**

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	5. Trials and Revelations

**The reason why this was deleted before was so I could put in a new version of the previous chapter, where Sadahiko goes to Konoha. Read that and enjoy. Now we get to see Jiraiya's trial, Karin Uzumaki and the rest of the clan too and some more of Sadahiko's personality. Read, enjoy and review!**

**Uzumaki Clan Meeting Room**

The Uzumaki council was made up of nine members, including Toshiue the current clan head, while Amai, Sadahiko, Kushina and Hison were considered honorary members. Unlike other clan councils, which would consist of the clan's elders, the Uzumaki council consisted of clan members that were recognized for their skills, influence and personality. Most of them were in their forties or fifties, but the others were younger like in their twenties or thirties. The youngest member currently was seventeen, the youngest member ever second only to Sadahiko who joined the council at the age of fifteen, and became the clan head too.

Along with Toshiue, one of the members was Hankon Uzumaki who was the tallest member of the council as well as the tallest member of the Uzumaki clan in history. He had two scars forming an X across his face, which made his hardened face even more intimidating. He had a few grey strands of hair mixed with his red hair, which was loosely hanging down from to his neck. His skin was tanned and body well-toned. Hankon wore a long black fur coat with not shirt underneath and brown long pants and sandals. He was renowned for his use in Earth Release, it being on par with the master earth users of Iwakagure. Along with that he possessed the sub-element Steel Release, which he was also skilled in. These two along with his intimidating size earned Hankon the title Chikyukyojin. He was trained by Sadahiko and like his sensei, was firmly loyal to his family and friends and had a soft spot for children.

Besides him was Kimiko Uzumaki, one of the two women members and the oldest woman and second oldest member on the council besides Toshiue. Despite being in her mid-fifties she was still very attractive, with her smooth white pale skin, long silk red hair tied in a long ponytail. She wore a simple but elegant purple red kimono with water droplets on it. She was well known for her skills in combining barrier ninjutsu with medical-ninjutsu, her skills to be on par with Tsunade. She was well respected due to her calm nature and being the voice of reason.

Next up was Moraru Uzumaki, a man known for his abilities in silent killing, assassinations and poisoning. He wore a simple long dark blue cloak with the hood down, revealing his long red hair with a bandana wrapped around it. His eyes were a crimson red color, almost like blood and he had pale skin that appeared to glow. Underneath his cloak was a simple black shirt and black pants. He wasn't much of a talker but only spoke when he needed too.

After Moraru was Zangyaku Uzumaki, head of the Daimyo's Royal Guard, the Sekiyoku and Toshiue's younger brother and Sadahiko's second son. Zangyaku was also known as the Shinku no Borei for the menacing aura around him as well as appearance. He wore the Sekiyoku uniform, which was a red jacket with black trims and black sleeve collars. The pants were the opposite of that, the majority being black with the bottom with a red collar. Over that he wore a black cape with a hood. The cape was around his body and held by a small zipper. Finally his hair was red and messy and went down to the middle of his back. His skin was pale and blue eyes were dark too. Zangyaku was a tactician during the last two wars, someone whose intellect was considered on par with the Nara clan. In fact it was Zangyaku who coordinated the defense of the nation against the combine force of Kumo and Iwa during the Second Shinobi World War.

Futoji Uzumaki was after him. Futoji was an odd person, since he had red and blue war paint on his face, his entire face. His red hair was short and barely went pass his neck. He wore a black and white kimono and wore wooden sandals similar to Jiraiya's. Futoji was an expert at explosives, causing a lot of mayhem on the battlefield and seem to relish in the carnage he created.

Jishin Uzumaki is the clan's most skilled swordsman, second only to Sadahiko. He was the one to train both Kushina and Hison in the way of kenjutsu and was currently in his late forties. He wore a grey sleeveless haori over a black jacket, black shirt and black pants. His red hair was tied into an upward ponytail and had three scars over his lip. Leaning against his side was his nodachi, Keisui.

The second female member was Chuu Uzumaki, the greatest taijutsu and weapons user that the clan ever gave birth too. She was twenty-three and was an admirer of Kushina Uzumaki, seeing her as an example of what all Kunoichi should be. Chuu had a tomboyish appearance but was nonetheless stunning. She had red hair like the rest of her clan, tied into two pigtails that went down her neck. Her green eyes and tan skin made her face beautiful and at the same time intimidating. She wore a short black and yellow kimono with long sleeves, along with black pants that hugged her legs, which was underneath a long black and yellow skirt.

And finally the last member was Daun Uzumaki, the youngest member currently on the council. He was chosen due to his social personality and skills with Space-Time ninjutsu, being on par with Minato. He wore a black leather coat with a hood hanging down, with a black shirt that had the kanji for 'smile' on the front. He had grey pants with a single red stripe and blue sandals. On his head was a blue cap that covered his short red hair.

Currently the room had been altered so that all nine members, and Sadahiko, were sitting around one Jiraiya who was standing in the center of the room, a chakra suppressing tag on his chest. Not that it would've made a difference if he didn't have one anyway; Sadahiko would've made sure that Jiraiya couldn't leave.

Once everyone was settled Toshiue looked at his father, who gave the Daimyo a nod before said man looked back at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, Toad Sage and one of the three Sanins of Konoha, do you know why you're here?" Toshiue asked in a hard tone.

Jiraiya hesitated for a moment before responding. "I assume it's about me spying on your daughter at the Hot Springs?" Jiraiya asked cheekily…only to have everyone glare at him.

"That is one of them." Toshiue said as he looked at some reports. "The others are your relations to Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the latter being your prize student."

Jiraiya lowered his head knowing what was coming next as Zangyaku took the stand. "According to Kushina-chan she along with Minato-san asked you to become Naruto-kun's godfather for the name of the main character from your first book, a position you accepted. I assume that you know what the title means and the responsibilities you get by accepting it correct?"

Jiraiya just nodded as Toshiue spoke again. "So tell me Jiraiya, where were you for the during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment before responding. "Somewhere between the borders of the Fire Country and Earth Country when I got a messenger monkey from sensei, informing me of what happened."

"And what did you do once you received the letter?" Toshiue asked again.

Jiraiya sighed before answering. "I headed towards Konoha in order to check the damage done by the attack along with checking on the seal placed on Naruto. I stayed for about a month making sure everything was done to ensure Naruto's safety from Minato's enemies before leaving again to check on my spy network."

Chuu, who was glaring at Jiraiya all the time asked, "Really? And how does going to the Land of Hot Water to spy on hot springs and go to brothels a way of keeping up with your network? Or are you saying that you even have contacts in those places too?"

Jiraiya was about to reply back when Daun spoke. "I believe we proved the point that Jiraiya had left Naruto-sama right after checking up on him. I would like to know why we weren't informed about the boy's survival when Kushina-sama told us three years ago that her child was reported dead."

"Look I had no idea Kushina was even alive!" Jiraiya protested. "I was told that she died along with Minato! Hell sensei even showed me the body!"

Toshiue rubbed his chin. "While I admit that that was in no part your own fault, you still have not told us why we weren't informed of my grandson's survival…or was it because, how did you put it back on the ship? 'The other Four Great Villages have at least two jinchuuriki, allowing you to take Naruto would've destroyed the balance between the Five Great Nations.' I believe that is what you said. And by how you were putting it, you believed that jinchuuriki, past and present, are nothing more than weapons to be used in battle."

"WHAT?" Sadahiko yelled at that. Then he gave a KI intensified glare at Jiraiya, who was now white as a ghost. "Are you saying that my little sister, granddaughter and great grandson are nothing but weapons!?" He practically yelled, the room beginning to crack a bit from the chakra that he was letting out.

"I meant nothing like that!" Jiraiya shouted back, though he was still having trouble staying awake from the killing intent directing at him. "I merely meant that because the village was still recovering from the Kyuubi's attack and that if word got out that the jinchuuriki had left Konoha, villages like Iwa or Kumo would not hesitate to take the chance of invading us. Furthermore-"

"I've think we've heard enough." Hankon said, cutting off Jiraiya. "It is clear to me that this man has no excuse for neglecting his duty as a godfather or telling us of Naruto-sama's existence. Along with that according from Toshiue-sama had learned from the mind scan seal we placed on the pervert, it is clear that Jiraiya was aware of Naruto-sama's treatment in Konoha. All in all I say he is guilty of both betraying the clan, Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama and Minato-san's trust."

"I agree with Hankon-san." Daun added, which was soon followed by the rest of the council. "The only reason I can see for Jiraiya not being there for Naruto however was the pain and grief of losing his prize student, who was almost like a son to him. Though that does still not excuse him from his crime and punishment, which I think we should decide on what said punishment should be." Jiraiya looked at them in shock but he knew better than to speak. To the Uzumaki clan, betraying a promise to people close to you was the worse crime to be done.

"I vote we have him executed for betraying our clan." Chuu shouted and then added, "Or at the very least castrate the damn pervert."

"I think that might be a little extreme, and harsh, Chuu-chan." Kimiko commented after looking how pale Jiraiya had turned hearing the other Uzumaki female's suggestion. "I think a more suitable punishment should be placed. I vote that we banish Jiraiya from coming to Whirlpool Country unless we give him permission to enter. And Kushina-sama should decide if he is allowed to visit Naruto-kun, if she still approves of him being the boy's godfather."

Toshiue nodded. "I think that sounds like a fair punishment, anyone else?" When none of the other council members commented Toshiue looked fully at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya of Konoha, as Daimyo of the Whirlpool Country and clan head of the Uzumaki clan, I hereby banish you from Whirlpool Country and any contact with our people outside of the nation. Even if it's of great importance, it shall be up to us if you're allowed to enter the nation and it will be Kushina-chan's decision if you may have interaction with Naruto-kun. That is final!" He said as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Yeah! Now get lost!" Sadahiko added and formed a ram sign. This caused a seal underneath Jiraiya to glow and suddenly the Toad Sage was shot through the building and flying over the ocean back to Fire Country. The chakra suppressing seal had already come off but that was ignored over Jiraiya's screams. Everyone looked at Sadahiko who just had a foxy grin on his face. "Ha! I always wanted to do that." The old Uzumaki said, with his grin getting wider, earning sweat drops from the rest of the council. "What?" Sadahiko asked as he looked at the stares. "Don't worry he'll land in Konoha and seeing how he gets beaten by women daily he'll probably be walking in three days or so." The old Uzumaki said dismissively, earning more sweat drops.

**Whirlpool Daimyo Palace Later That Evening**

Within the Whirlpool Palace a celebration part was in full swing; all for the arrival of the next heir of the Whirlpool Naruto Uzumaki. The heads of every single clan of Uzushio along with other important people within the country were in the palace, or outside the palace where a large fair had been setup with people having the time of their lives. The children were running around in their kimonos, doing whatever kids their age did. Surrounding the room as well as other important areas of the palace was the Sekiyoku. They all wore the same outfit as Zangyaku with the kanji for "Guard" on the back of the their cape and light armor around their jacket and pants. They carried swords and spears with seals on the weapons, making them much more devastating.

Amai Uzumaki was with her daughter and several other women near the corner of the large room. Her eyes caught onto her grandson Naruto playing with her granddaughter, Hison's daughter, Karin Uzumaki. Like her father, Karin had spiky red hair though kept at a shorter length next to her shoulders. Her skin was a bit whiter then Naruto and she had red eyes and glasses too. She wore a red kimono with purple stripes while Naruto wore a blue kimono with the Uzumaki clan's symbol spread all over it. From what Amai could tell the two and several other kids were telling Naruto about what Uzushio is like.

"I'm glad that Karin-chan and the other kids are getting along so well with Naruto-chan." Amai said to Kushina and Karin's mother, Nori Uzumaki. Unlike Kushina, Nori had spiky red hair, similar to her daughter and husband, except hers went down to her back and most of it was tied in a ponytail. Her skin was tan as well, while her husband's was white, though not milky white like his sister's. She wore a dark/light blue kimono while Kushina wore a red kimono with yellow flowers on it.

"Yes I was worried that Naruto-kun's experience in Konoha might have affected him with interacting with others." Kushina said with a tone that sounded of relief.

"I still can't believe that they would do such horrible things to a child." Nori commented. "What doesn't make sense is why Sadahiko-sama didn't flatten the village when he heard what about to Naruto-kun."

"While his answer to us was because he saw them living with the guilt as a more fitting punishment." Toshiue replied while walking up to them. "The real reason is because of his sister, Aunt Mito."

"Toshiue-kun, where did you come from?" Amai asked her husband.

"I was just speaking with father. He had to leave due to his and Hison's presence being acquired at the Nishimura compound. I don't know the reason yet but I'm sure Hison will inform me when he returns." The Daimyo said.

The three women just nodded before Kushina asked, "Father, what did you mean that Jiji didn't do it because of Mito-sama?"

"As you know your grandfather loved his younger sister, enough to destroy two clans that were threatening her." Toshiue said receiving nods from the women. "Well Aunt Mito loved Hashirama-sama, and vice-versa, which is one of the reasons why they got married. Furthermore she also loved Konoha too, enough that she decided to remain there even after Hashirama-sama's death." He watched as the others were putting the whole thing together. "So you can see that while Sadahiko probably hates Konoha, he won't destroy it because he could never look at his sister again for destroying a village she loved deeply."

Whatever was going to be said next was cut off when a servant entered the room and approached the Daimyo, being discreet as possible as to not rouse attention. "Daimyo-sama, a messenger from the Nishimura clan has just arrived. He says its from Sadahiko-sama, Hison-sama and Chokusen-sama."

Toshiue along with his wife, daughter and daughter-in-law all glanced at each other, wondering what the message could be about.

**Uzushio, Nishimura Compound**

The Compound of the noble clan the Nishimura was covered with clansmen and Uzu ANBU, many of them performing seals or having their hands to their weapons. The seals were being used to create a powerful barrier around the main clan dojo where bursts of chakra would appear now and then. The chakra would strike the barrier, causing it to shake a little until it disappeared. Also if one were to listen carefully you could hear the sounds of metal clashing, violently too.

Near the barrier were two men, Hison Uzumaki and Chokusen Nishimura, the clan's head. Both men watched the dojo intensely and had their hands on their swords, just in case if the worse case scenario happened. They and everyone else could feel the large chakra as well as inhuman killing intent radiating from the dojo. In fact some of the shinobi had to step back in order to stay conscious.

An hour later the noise as well as intense power died down, bringing nothing by silence. However that only brought confusion to the gathered, as they didn't know if this was good or not, but Hison and Chokusen were not willing to wait any longer. "Drop the barrier" Hison ordered.

The barrier team did so and once it came down, the Uzukage and Clan Head walked towards the dojo followed by some of their shinobi. When they reached the door, Hison looked briefly at Chokusen, who merely nodded. The two slowly entered the dojo to find said place a total wreck, like a war had happened. The walls, floor and ceiling were covered with marks from swords, large cracks and craters caused by the bursts of chakra. And a few places had burnt marks.

But in the center of the dojo were two people, one standing and the other lying on the ground. The one on the ground was a young boy, no more then five years old. He wore a now torn red kimono but the boy himself had no injuries. The boy's skin was tan and he had black hair that went down to his neck. Besides him was a now broken katana, split in two.

The man towering over him was none other then Sadahiko Uzumaki. He wore his casual attire, except the right sleeve was gone and he had a few scratches on his body but nothing serious. In his right hand was a sword, which he held with a firm grip. His hair looked a little out of place but otherwise he was completely calm, not the least bit tired. His eyes were dark as he looked at the unconscious boy before him.

"Jiji…" Hison said as he walked up to his grandfather. Sadahiko just looked at him and then Chokusen, who was staring at the boy.

"Do not fret Chokusen-san, your son is now okay. I managed to calm him down and place a seal to stop the wild chakra in him." Sadahiko explained.

Chokusen Nishimura nodded gratefully before rushing to his son's side, picking the boy up carefully.

As the other Nishimura clan members approached their clan leader, Hison walked up to Sadahiko, who had a concern look on his face. "Jiji, that unstable chakra…the killing intent…was that…?"

"Yes" Sadahiko said, answering Hison's question. The older man had a serious look on his face, while at the same time remembering a time long ago, and a fierce battle with a woman wielding a sword. "Little Jinsoku Nishimura here…his chakra is just like his ancestor, the Nishimura Clan Head of my time, Tanoshime Nishimura."

Hison swallowed, a nervous look on his usually impassive face as he looked back at the boy, who was being carried by his father to the compound's medical area. "So that means he's…"

"Jinsoku Nishimura is the second Kijin of the Nishimura Clan." Sadahiko finished. "And if I'm right we might have a generation that will surpass mine." The older Uzumaki said with a faint smile forming on his face.

**And done!**

**I hope you all liked that? Anyway I just wanted to show the two sides of Sadahiko: A relaxed side and a serious side. Also next chapter will be a time-skip to about three to four years. In that chapter will see how Konoha is doing, the other clan heirs of Uzushio's clans, and Naruto and Hinata will meet again. Review! Also if you have questions, review or PM. The new chapter will be out soon but since its the first meeting between Naruto and Hinata I want to make it good so bear with me.**

**Wacko12**

**Translations:**

**Chikyukyojin: Giant of the Earth**

**Shinku no Borei: Crimson Phantom**

**Sekiyoku: Red Blades**

**Kijin: Demon Blade**

**Keisui: Light Water**


End file.
